THE SHOW MUST GO ON (song-fic)
by EosdeSolaris
Summary: JJ avanzó a firme paso sobre la suave capa de nieve frente a su casa, desde que había vuelto a Canadá ya no se sentía igual.


**Este es un song-fic, sobra decir que la cancion no me pertenece, solo la use xq me encanta Queen y me pareció que quedaba genial para esta curiosa situacion, sin mas espero que lo disfruten. este fic fue hecho para el reto por el buen Fanwork.**

* * *

 **THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

JJ avanzó a firme paso sobre la suave capa de nieve frente a su casa, desde que había vuelto a Canadá ya no se sentía igual.

 ** _Empty spaces - what are we living for?_**

Era un lunes gris de esos que decían que eran los días más tristes del año, en lo que a el concernía no había demasiada diferencia. Seguía con un hueco del tamaño de un escopetazo justo a la mitad del tórax. Por suerte nadie parecía notarlo.

 ** _abandoned places - i guess we know the score_**

Aunque había obtenido el bronce en su última competencia, no podía llegar a sentirse satisfecho, estaba hecho para la grandeza, y ese premio de consolación le dejaba un regusto amargo que no le dejaba disfrutar de nada

 ** _on and on, does anybody know what we are looking for..._**

A veces se recriminaba a si mismo su inmadurez, tantos competidores tal vez más dignos que él que hubieran disfrutado su lugar en el podio.

 ** _another hero, another mindless crime_**

La imagen de Otabek Altin le asaltó haciéndole perder el equilibrio mientras caminaba, del mismo modo en que lo había atacado en la pista durante la competencia. Se apoyó en un árbol mientras se recomponía, miro a su alrededor y se percató de que la noche se cernía sobre él, como el insondable interior de monstruo inconmensurable.

 ** _behind the curtain, in the pantomime._**

No quería pensar, si se detenía ahora todo su trabajo se vendría abajo, así que corrió, corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, no tenía un lugar en mente, consiguió no tener nada en mente, excepto el viento helado que le hacía hervir el pecho como si estuviera entero otra vez, le golpeaba el rostro secándole las lágrimas de frustración y confusión.

 ** _hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore_**

 ** _the show must go on_**

 ** _the show must go on_**

Llego a su pista de entrenamiento, y saco una botella de agua que se vacío sobre la cabeza a fin de ocultar cualquier vestigio del llanto, tal vacilación no era propia de él, no era digna del rey.

 ** _inside my heart is breaking_**

 ** _my make-up may be flaking_**

se puso la toalla en el cuello mientras se secaba la cabeza y entraba por la puerta de la pista, sus padres y hermanos ya estaban ahí, pero él no se sentía con ánimos de entrar al hielo así que guardo su mochila en un casillero y se dirigió a la parte del gimnasio.

 ** _But my smile still stays on._**

Estaba decidido a prepararse mucho mejor, cuando el Kazajo estaba ahí era siempre el primero en llegar y el ultimo en marcharse, más de una vez lo había visto quedarse a patinar aun con la pista a oscuras. No tenía razones para pensar que el otro había cambiado su régimen de entrenamiento solo por volver a su patria.

 ** _Whatever happens, i'll leave it all to chance_**

 ** _another heartache, another failed romance_**

Se quitó la chamarra para iniciar su rutina de pierna. ¿Cuantas veces había tratado de acercarse a Otabek? ¿200, 500, 1000? Ni en la cafetería de la pista había aceptado compartir una mesa ya no decir una salida juntos, ni siquiera en grupo.

 ** _On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_**

A veces sentía que no lo consideraba digno de un instante de su mirada, otra cosa que tenía en común con su entrañable amigo ruso con cara y cuerpo de señorita a medio terminar. Sin embargo a JJ siempre le había intrigado aquella expresión seria y su taciturna actitud, sentía el pueril deseo de hacerlo sonreír, conocer que intrigantes pensamientos se gestaban en su mente y acompañarlo a entrenar en la oscuridad.

 ** _i guess i'm learning, i must be warmer now_**

 ** _i'll soon be turning, round the corner now_**

El fruto del esfuerzo físico se manifestaba en sudor que corría por su musculatura delineándola a través de su ropa deportiva en rojo y negro, se secó la frente antes de subir a la banda sin fin para seguir corriendo, quería librarse de la imagen del Kazajo dando sus impecables saltos vestido en ese ceñido traje blanco.

 ** _outside the dawn breaking_**

 ** _but inside in the dark i'm aching to be free_**

Se le habían revuelto las tripas al verle la sonrisa después de la ganadora actuación de Yuri Plisetsky, abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras saltaba ágilmente de la banda sin fin. Se llevó una mano al rostro cubriéndose el ojo derecho, claro, era por eso que molestaba tanto al niño, ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego y desconectado de sí mismo?

 ** _the show must go on_**

 ** _the show must go on_**

Le hubiese gustado poder odiarlos, tal vez así su vida resultaría más simple, pero la verdad era que ese tipo de emociones no germinaban en él. Sus padres le miraban desde la pista sorprendidos de la extraña actitud de su hijo mayor.

 ** _inside my heart is breaking_**

 ** _my make-up may be flaking_**

Claro había sido eso todo el tiempo, estaba celoso del rubio, le había ganado en todos los campos de batalla aun en aquellos en los que ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba luchando.

 ** _but my smile still stays on_**

Por supuesto no tenía intención de rendirse, tal mierda autocompasiva no iba con él. ¡Jamás.!

 ** _my soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_**

 ** _fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die_**

Había terminado de amarrar los cordones de sus patines y avanzó hacia la pista con una amplia sonrisa, al pisar el hielo se deslizó con enérgica suavidad, estaba decidido a ganar y recuperarse a sí mismo, sin importar quienes o que tan hábiles resultaran sus rivales.

 ** _i can fly - my friends_**

Estaba frente a su lienzo, su telón se abriría y no le cabía duda que el avasallador aplauso que recibiría al entrar en escena le borraría todas las heridas.

 ** _the show must go on_**

 ** _the show must go on_**

Después de todo él era el rey que derribaría los muros de la adversidad…. Guiaría el barco de su existencia hacia la luminosa victoria.

 ** _i'll face it with a grin i'm never giving in on - with the show –_**

Y con una sonrisa en los labios le mostraría al mundo la grandeza de su afecto que en algún momento tendría que ser correspondido o encontrar un dueño más receptivo.

 ** _i'll top the bill; i'll overkill_**

 ** _i have to find the will to carry on_**

Porque seguir y triunfar era su naturaleza, porque ese era… el JJ Style.

 ** _the show must go on..._**


End file.
